Come What May
by SpiceGirls4Ever
Summary: A oneshot that goes along with Unlikely Love. Pure fluff!


A/N: Hey! I decided to write this little companion oneshot to Unlikely Love. This takes place during the prequels. I think during Episode III before Anakin turns to the dark side. Anyways it's fluff! YAYY!

Come What May 

Senator Serlalee Orlara was finishing up her work for the day. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had just appointed Anakin Skywalker to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council. She knew the Council was wary of this move. They didn't like the Chancellor interfering in their affairs. She knew it was only a matter of time before they asked Anakin to spy on the Chancellor. As she was packing up the reports and notes she had accumulated during the day she noticed a note lying on her desk. On closer inspection she saw that it was from the Chancellor. It said:

_Serlalee,_

_Will you do me the honor of having dinner with me in my private quarters tonight at 6:30?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Palpatine_

Serlalee read the note twice and smiled each time she read it. It would be the first dinner they've had together since the Clone Wars had begun. They had both been so busy with the war that they hadn't been able to take a night to themselves. She sent a reply back via her aid and she left the Senate building with a huge smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Chancellor Palpatine had a received a reply to his note via his aide Sate Pestage. It read:

_Yes. I will be there._

Love, Serlalee 

It only took 5 minutes for Serlalee to get to her apartment at _500 Republica _from the Senate building. Her handmaiden helped her out of her stuffy gown that she had worn for the numerous meetings that she had gone to that day. She chose a simple tank-top style red gown. She knew her boyfriend loved red and that he had bought that dress for her birthday and she hadn't been able to wear it yet. Within minutes she was ready and she only had to go up a few floors in the lift to get to the Chancellor's apartment. She went past the two Red Guards that were standing outside the door and into the apartment. She went into the dining room to see a romantic candlelit dinner for two was set up. She smiled. She turned around to go into the kitchen when she saw Palpatine out of the corner of her eye. She went up to him and hugged him.

"This looks beautiful." Serlalee whispered as they leaned in and kissed each other sweetly and tenderly.

"You look positively radiant. I knew you would look exquisite in that dress, my dear." Palpatine smiled

"What's the occasion?"

"We've been together for 13 years. It was 13 years ago today that we confessed our feelings to each other. I thought it deserved some kind of celebration." Palpatine explained as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

They had a dinner consisting of stuffed mushrooms for the appetizer, lobster tail and filet mignon for dinner, and a chocolate lava cake for desert. They also toasted the evening with a nice chardonnay wine. After dinner they moved to the red velvet couch and talked. It had been so long since they had talked about their lives.

"This dinner, this evening, with you is perfect." Serlalee whispered.

"The evening's not over yet." Palpatine said, smiling

"What do you mean?"

"Wait here" Palpatine said, kissing her passionately, before getting up and going to his study.

Serlalee waited for a minute and her lover came back holding a red velvet box. He sat back down and gave it to her.

"Oh no you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get anything for you!" Serlalee protested but Palpatine silenced her protests with a kiss.

"Open it."

Serlalee smiled and opened the box to reveal a necklace. It basically looked like four layers spread out and connected by little pieces of metal. In the middle of the necklace was a crystal that shone in the light.

"I figured as Anakin will learn of our secret soon I should give you this. It's basically a deconstructed lightsaber that you can wear around your neck like a necklace. Once you take it off your neck and hold it your right hand it will transform into a lightsaber. I thought someone as lovely as you should have the privilege of wearing such an important piece of jewelry." Palpatine said as he put the necklace on her, it covered her whole neck and the top part of her chest, and she smiled.

"The Jedi will recognize the crystal as the power crystal from a lightsaber. How will I know when to wear it out in public?" Serlalee asked.

"You will know. If you're not sure then I will tell you, my love."

Serlalee smiled and kissed her lover. She knew that most people would frown on their relationship calling it demoralizing and just plain wrong. But she didn't care. She was deeply in love with the Supreme Chancellor. And as she left his apartments later that evening she thought of a song that she had heard at the opera in Naboo.

Come what may I will love you Until my dying day! 

And Serlalee Orlara knew she would always love the Supreme Chancellor till the day she died and nothing would ever change that. No matter what came their way their love would endure forever.

**A/N: Yeah those lyrics are from the song "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. Yeah so that's how she got her lightsaber necklace. I just made that up on the spot because I assumed she made it herself and wanted it as a necklace. But I decided it should be a gift from her boyfriend. The end of Unlikely Love is coming soon! Stay tuned!**


End file.
